


Happy birthday, mr. President

by fierce_cripple



Category: DCU
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Secret Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6132634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барт просто не мог упустить возможность устроить сюрприз-вечеринку в честь дня рождения Красного Робина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy birthday, mr. President

**Author's Note:**

> Нот сорри: юные титаны вперемешку с лижкой, доребут вперемешку с ребутом, и только Джейсон не меняется даже в этом лучшем из миров.

Дик сдал брата с потрохами.

Барт носился по башне, оставляя за собой след из конфетти, хотя предполагалось, что он и без него не должен бы заблудиться. В любом случае, чтобы его остановить, его надо было догнать. К тому же, Мигель и Кэсси были на его стороне, а остальные пока не подтянулись.

Ну.

Сюрприз-вечеринка ведь может быть сюрпризом не только для героя праздника?

Не то чтобы у Барта был большой опыт по этой части.

Так или иначе, но он носился туда-сюда, криво развешивая плакаты «С днём рождения, Красный Робин!» и «Вууу-хууу!»

Фантазия у него была так себе, вернее, варианты надписей просто покидали его голову, проходя насквозь. И хотя никто не сомневался, что Тим поймёт и на испанском, но Мигелю было не до этого. А Хайме был немножко в ужасе, вынужденный переставлять по указанию Барта тарелки. Чёрт, он даже не знал, что у них есть столько посуды. Создавалось впечатление, что после того, как Коннер спросонья прошёл мимо двери и врезался в кухонный шкаф, каждый считал своим долгом внести посильный вклад в депозит блюдечек, стаканов и мисок.

Почему тарелки должен был таскать Хайме — даже сам Хайме объяснить не мог, и в ответ на все его вопросы Барт фыркал:

— То, что я сделаю это быстрее — не значит, что ты не должен!

— Мигель, объясни ему, где он ошибается, пожалуйста!

— Ни-че-го-не-слы-шу! — отвечал Мигель, пританцовывая рядом с аудиосистемой, закатывая рукава.

Выбор музыки, естественно, предоставили ему, но несмотря на то, что даже Хайме непроизвольно заражался духом праздника, глядя на увлечённо перебирающего флэшки Мигеля, это не отменяло неустойчивые конструкции из посуды в его руках. Помощи ожидать не приходилось — ни в сервировке, ни в борьбе с Бартом. Хайме закатил глаза и простонал сквозь зубы:

— Me das asco!*

Мигель, который, как предполагалось, ничего не слышал, обернулся и отозвался с широкой улыбкой:

— ¡Qué lástima. ¡Tranquilícese!**

— Что он сказал? — прокричал Барт, пробегая мимо него.

Башни тарелок опасно пошатнулись. «Не Вавилон», — задумчиво пробормотал Хайме, и уже громче продолжил:

— Он очень сожалеет, что ты такой придурок.

— Во-первых, Мигель так ни за что не сказал бы. Не с такой улыбкой, — Барт резко затормозил перед аудиосистемой и приобнял смеющегося Мигеля за талию, — во-вторых, — он побежал дальше, оставляя за собой мишуру и блёстки и не прекращая тараторить, — я вообще не о нём спрашивал.

Дождавшись, пока Хайме сгрузил наконец тарелки на стол, который притащили из кухни и придвинули к стене, Барт склонился к его спине и проворковал:

— Я о нашем высокотехнологичном инопланетном маньяке-психопате. Что говорит жук?

Жук разразился таким потоком предложений по уничтожению Барта, что вроде бы привыкший уже Хайме охнул и рефлекторно попытался зажать уши. Не то чтобы это помогало, но попытку быть вежливым — даже дождался, пока руки освободятся! — он оценил.

Видимо, Барт **очень** хотел эту вечеринку.

Что обо всём этом подумал бы Красный Робин, пока оставалось только догадываться.

Мигель просто танцевал.

Так или иначе, но уже через пару часов Тим стоял на пороге комнаты, созерцая всё это великолепие. Его единственным комментарием (вполне, в общем-то, предсказуемо!) стало:

— **Твою мать**.

А потом он совершил фатальную ошибку.

Он попытался уйти.

Мигель моментально заложил дверной проём кирпичами — он делал определённые успехи. Барт носился кругами, покрывая Тима и пол вокруг ровным слоем разноцветных конфетти. Хайме, уныло стоящий напротив, развёл руками, проговаривая одними губами: «Прости, меня заставили». Тим точно так же одними губами ответил: «Я понимаю». Мигель ухватил его за запястье, выдёргивая из-под непрекращающегося бумажного дождя, и потащил в центр комнаты, явно намереваясь заставить танцевать с ним. Никто никогда не видел Красного Робина танцующим, но это ни на что Мигелю не намекнуло, так что он начал тормошить его, как куклу, в надежде, что тот поймает ритм и вообще хоть как-то начнёт двигаться сам. Не дождавшись реакции, он выпустил его руки, тут же безвольно повисшие вдоль тела, и воскликнул:

— Никто не должен грустить и быть букой в свой день рождения, ну же!

Даже в маске Тим выглядел не просто удивлённым, а шокированным. Редкое зрелище, на самом-то деле, так что можно было сказать, что сюрприз сработал, как надо. Хотя бы наполовину.

— Но Мигель, — ответил он, — мой день рождения **в июле**. Не **в апреле**.

— Что?

— Что?

Хайме застонал, понимая, что такое мракобесие ожидает их снова в этом году. В лучшем случае. В худшем — Барт будет устраивать это в каждый день рождения каждого титана. А у некоторых их было даже два! У Коннера и самого Барта так точно. Хайме всерьёз подумывал о том, чтобы покинуть башню навсегда.

— Ну и ладно, — ответил наконец Мигель и сделал музыку громче. — Хочешь ты того или нет, друг, но мы тебя поздравим. В конце концов, ты ещё не видел торт.

И он снова потащил Тима танцевать.

Где-то в Бладхейвене перед мониторами загибался от смеха Дик.

Когда дело наконец дошло до торта — огромного, мать его, двухметрового монстра — Тим уже принимал происходящее стоически. В конце концов, он пережил тот кошмарный месяц, когда Дэнни-улица впал в депрессию и покрылся колдобинами и рытвинами. Чёрт, он успокаивающе гладил булыжник (и это помогало) мостовой, которая переживала, что не нравится девчонкам, потому что им неудобно ходить по ней на каблуках.

Так что одно шокированное лицо за вечер — это было уже на одно больше, чем он обычно мог предложить остальным титанам.

— А теперь приглашённые звёзды нашей вечеринки! — прокричал Барт, держа у рта пульт от аудиосистемы на манер микрофона. — Прямиком из Готэма и чёрт-его-знает-откуда-ещё!

Тим подавил желание закрыть лицо ладонями, в то время как договорить Барт не успел. Если бы он знал его семью так же хорошо, как сам Тим, то понимал бы, что никого из его родственников нельзя оставлять наедине с любым другим, да ещё и в замкнутом пространстве. Особенно…

Бок торта промялся, и самые страшные догадки подтвердились: оттуда выкатились дерущиеся Джейсон и Стеф. Кэсси, которая, судя по муке в самых неожиданных местах, весь день угрохала на этот торт, скрестила руки на груди, но промолчала. Вероятно, она тоже не ожидала ничего другого, впрочем, Тим, в отличие от Коннера и доброй половины их противников, никогда не ставил под сомнение её интеллект.

Он вздрогнул, когда одна из розочек с торта прилетела ему в лоб, да там и осталась.

— Ты, — произнёс Тим и ткнул пальцем в сторону клубка из рук и ног.

Понять, на кого именно он указал, было невозможно, но сам Джейсон с готовностью отозвался:

— Я?

— Ты всё знал, и ничего им не сказал. Даже не попытался их остановить!

Джейсон довольно осклабился:

— Ага. Отыгрался за всё! — он увернулся от хука Стеф и перехватил её руку, заламывая за спину.

В это же время Барт, который не мыслил себя без сладкого (а сладкое, видимо, не мыслил без себя), подошёл к Красному Робину, приподнялся на цыпочках и бесхитростно сожрал несчастную розочку прямо с его лба. Повисла гробовая тишина, пока Барт стирал остатки крема и облизывал пальцы, довольно жмурясь. Отвернувшись и открыв наконец глаза, он понял, что вокруг стало слишком тихо, и недоуменно спросил:

— Что? Я испачкался?

Джейсон, которому за это время досталась пара почти бесшумных ударов от Стеф, теперь сидящей на его плечах, риторически вопросил:

— Осталось совсем недолго до того момента, когда Барт сможет пить с него текилу.

Стеффани не растерялась и сжала бёдра, придушивая Джейсона:

— Эй, ты о моём бывшем, вообще-то, говоришь!

— И Бартовом будущем _хр-р-р_ , — когда захват из интригующего стал убийственным, Джей скинул Стеф на пол, и та тут же сделала подсечку, роняя и его тоже.

Все знали, что для членов бэт-фэмили подраться было всё равно что поговорить, так что никто просто не обращал внимания. Даже то, что они оба были по уши в креме, не делало зрелище более новым или интересным.

А вот краснеющий Барт… Тоже ничего нового, но ролял контекст.

Тим просто молчал, ему нечего было добавить ко всему этому.

Хайме посмотрел на него внимательно и плеснул в рюмку текилы. Тот, не глядя, протянул руку, взял её и выпил, а затем наконец отмер и тут же начал отплёвываться.

— Что это за дрянь? — прокашлявшись, спросил он.

— Текила, — пожал плечами Хайме. — Красный Колпак принёс. И ещё кучу всего.

Тим перевёл взгляд.

— Мне шестнадцать.

Джейсон фыркнул:

— В шестнадцать я перепробовал всё многообразие развлечений,от влажного соска до секса на пляже.

— Что?

— Я про коктейли.

— Чисто технически, в свои шестнадцать ты был мёртв.

— Вот видишь, а у тебя будет целых два праздника в этом году. Отрывайся за меня, малыш.

Хайме, всё это время почти меланхолично смотревший на происходящее с бутылкой в руках, поднял её над головой Тима и перевернул. Текилы там на самом деле оставалось не так много — потому что и народу в башню набилось предостаточно, все любили Красного Робина — но хватило, чтобы вымочить волосы и залить лоб.

Ну.

Хайме не знал о том, что спиртное растворяет театральный клей.

Так что когда Тим мотнул головой, стряхивая капли, вместе с ними он стряхнул ещё и маску.

Барт присвистнул, в то время как все остальные деликатно отвернулись, а Стеф оставила наконец свою грушу для битья и закрыла лицо Тима ладонями.

Мигель молча стянул свой фиолетовый галстук, проделал в нём пару дырок и отдал ей, так что когда она отошла на шаг, всё было уже почти в порядке.

Стеф хихикнула.

— Ты теперь немножечко черепашка-ниндзя, та, которая умная и с палкой.

— Донателло.

— Прости?

— Его зовут Донателло, и он назван в честь…

Тим осёкся и покраснел. От лекции о титанах Возрождения его удержал Джейсон. Буквально. За плечи.

Тим всегда начинал читать лекции, когда нервничал.

Школы для трудных подростков отрывали бы его с руками.

Джейсон же чуть склонился и слизнул последние капли текилы с солёного от пота — долгий был патруль — виска, а потом мягко подтолкнул Тима к Барту и подмигнул:

— Учись, салага. А то торты, блядь, розочки, мать их за ногу.

Сам Барт молчал вот уже пять минут, и, кажется, шёл на рекорд — так и стоял с отвисшей челюстью, глядя на происходящее.

Хайме наконец развеселился, глядя на друга, а потом пихнул его локтем в бок:

— Что, всё ещё думаешь, что это была хорошая идея?

Барт наконец отмер и повернулся к Хайме, улыбаясь, как полоумный:

— Ты шутишь? Лучшая, которая у меня вообще появлялась!

Кроме него никто не думал, что это была хорошая идея, на самом деле.

Ну, кроме Стеф, мелко хихикающей на фоне.

Потому что торт у Кэсси вышел действительно отличный. Она уже шепнула ей на ухо, что припасла пару кусочков в кухне.

Дик всё ещё сидел у мониторов и думал о том, что после смерти Джейсон стал только несноснее.

Не то чтобы он считал, что это плохо.

____________  
* Меня от тебя тошнит!  
** Какая жалость. Остынь!


End file.
